


兰尼斯特的结局

by jennyoung



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyoung/pseuds/jennyoung
Summary: 第8季前的预测





	兰尼斯特的结局

提利昂在第十五个冬天的时候，接到孪河城城主波隆的信。信是波隆手写的，语气一如既往的随意： 老伙计，我快死啦。你要是最近没什么乐子，来我这里喝酒吧。

提利昂只能期望波隆的意思，是这个身经百战的雇佣兵因为无所事事要腻味死了，而不是因为年老力乏，躺在床上动弹不得，只能期期艾艾的叫老朋友去见他最后一面。

大战之后的冬天仍然很长，但经过三个死气沉沉的年头后，春天终于姗姗来迟。随后的季节变换依旧缓慢，冬天从占据了一年的大半时间，逐渐缩短到四个月的样子-- 如果月历还算数的话。临冬城的餐桌上，除了令人沮丧的块茎植物外，终于多了一些新鲜菜样。

提利昂很快就动身了。临行时珊莎送至城外，他从围的密密实实的车里探出头来，礼节性亲吻她的面庞。他老了，不能在马背上作长途旅行，而她也老了，红色的鬓发掺杂了白霜，象被微雪覆盖。

“别耽搁太长。”珊莎裹在厚重的毛皮里，面上的微笑活像当年她的母亲凯特林，疲惫而稳健：“下个月我们要送埃德去布兰那里。”

“小家伙不需要我这个没用的东西。”提利昂回答：“让猎狗送他好了。你肯定已经计划好了。”

珊莎笑了笑，挥手作别。

孪河城的税收显然丰裕，岸边的交通比提利昂想像的要繁忙。弗雷家曾经的收入，自从城市易主后，都落进了波隆的腰包。

两座城堡，两位夫人，两个头衔--- 黑水爵士和孪河城爵士，提利昂早已经兑现了他对波隆的承诺。至于波隆是怎么解决两位夫人这种伤风败俗，难在大雅之堂启齿的难题，那就是他自己主动要求的麻烦了。

“我以为你会躺在床上，鸡巴在一个妞儿的嘴里，喉咙里冒着酒泡咽气。”提利昂看到城主后，有些嫌弃的评论。

波隆穿着丝制的睡袍，斜倚在桌子边。人还是干瘦，须发皆白，本来就干瘪如刀刻的脸颊看起来很糟糕。

“他们说我再这么喝下去，下个月就需要在肚子上开个洞来引尿了。现在我每天要花两个小时坐在马桶上等着尿滴完。”波隆愁眉苦脸的抱怨，“这么着我还不如喝死算了。北境领主提利昂大人，您近来可好？”

“我不是什么领主。我是领主的丈夫。”提利昂抽了抽鼻子，这让他那难看的面孔看起来更加可悲可笑。“珊莎打理一切，她喜欢这么做，我就乐得自在。”

和平持续了经年。大战之后的头几年一直是凌冬，北境人却从不忘怀自己的故乡。他们在冻土层最南缘发现第一颗绿草苗后，就开始了返回临冬城的准备。第二年初春，家园尚未重建完毕，提利昂和珊莎举行了他们的第二次婚礼。虽然两人在君临城的第一场婚礼是一场悲惨的闹剧，当提利昂意识到珊莎并不打算推翻他们的契约时，他看着这个用他几乎看不透的眼神俯视他的美人，就决定单膝跪下，用最古老最正式的礼仪请求自己夫人的接纳。

珊莎浅浅的微笑与临冬城焦土上的那个清冷孤独的早晨十分相配。

他们可以有夫妻之实，但一直没能得到一个孩子。虽然仍然有布兰，但史塔克家不会再有奈德.史塔克的直系后裔。珊莎从徒利家领养了一个远房亲戚的男孩，为他命名埃德.史塔克作为继承人。布兰一如既往的无言凝视这个男孩一刻，最后点了点头。

波隆探过身来给两人倒上酒：“说实话，我仍然不能相信你居然会留在那里关起门过日子。君临或者凯岩城，做个首席或者领主什么的，不正合你的性子吗？”

“咱们聊过这事儿。”提利昂举杯示意，“我累了。再说君临和凯岩城都无趣极了。你以为雪诺在君临很开心？”

他用了维斯特洛之王很久之前的名字，而不是伊耿·坦格利安六世。这并不说明提利昂不承认他统治的合法性。事实上，琼恩在他的并肩征战多年的伙伴面前，一直表现得很不喜欢他的坦格利安名字。可怜的琼恩.雪诺，他是最不想战斗，最不想坐到王位上的人。但他偏偏屡屡绝地求生，最后象个囚徒一样坐到了铁王座上。坦格利安的名字铸成了他的牢笼。

波隆耸了耸鼻子，表示不关心，也无所谓。他抿了一口酒，嘟囔了一句：“你相信死后的世界吗？”

“怎么，你害怕了？”

“有那么一点点。”波隆笑起来，“可是想到，那么多人都已经死了… 现在我能叫得出名字的死人比活人多啦。”

 

波隆的POV

那真是一场恶战，死了很多人。临冬城里火光熊熊，持续燃烧了半个月有余。那不是龙焰，也不是野火。人们焚烧死去的战士的遗体，防止他们被变成尸鬼。

他们不得不暂时放弃了临冬城。失败是必然的，因为守城的将士中一直在传言：女王丹尼莉丝放弃了临冬城。她和琼恩.雪诺产生了分歧：琼恩想坚守北境，利用火龙的优势击退异鬼后，再做短暂休生养息，以逸待劳迎战瑟曦和尤伦的黄金军团，如果黄金军团真的会不辞辛劳的挥师北上的话。也许面对异鬼的进攻，他们甚至能再次说服君临城的力量，联合御敌。

但丹尼莉丝大概认为只要一天不坐在铁王座上，她的王权就不能得到散布在维斯特洛大陆上各领主的服从。她的理由是，异鬼在冰原上有无可抵挡的优势，而人类的军队需要补给和稳定的后方。她带走了两只龙，外加多思拉克和无垢者军团，南下迎击瑟曦装备一新的雇佣兵。对此北境的战士们认为是一种背叛，更坐实了另一个近期冒出来的传言：琼恩.雪诺是坦塔利安王子雷加的儿子。他对铁王座的占有权要高于丹尼莉丝。尽管琼恩已经对女王宣告了自己的忠诚，但他与守夜者和其他北境战士深厚的情谊，和他与史塔克等望族的千丝万缕的根基，已经让女王起了足够的疑心和忧虑。

更何况，在第一场与异鬼作战的大阵仗中，当丹尼莉丝的卓耿在空中与尸龙韦赛利昂争斗时，为了救助地面上没有足够武器抵御异鬼的战士们，琼恩冒死骑上了雷戈。奇迹出现了，从未被人类服化的雷戈没有反啮，而是带着他腾空，用龙焰扫平了第一波进攻的尸鬼。只是因为琼恩这种胆大妄为的举动，临冬城才赢得了一刻喘息的机会。

人们在仰头敬畏和赞叹之余，丹尼莉丝惨白的神色也被众人收入眼底。

原本就岌岌可危的战况，在队伍分裂后更加无望。临冬城的陷落不可避免，当务之急是南下去仅存的几个封地粮仓内寻求补给。北境的人们无声默念着悲怆的祷文，在某个夜晚离开了临冬城，只留下少许战士垫后，带着与敌人同归于尽的决绝和身边成罐的野火。那是他们最后一次告别布蕾妮，贝里和托蒙德等人：骑士也好，游侠也好，野人也好，大家只是紧紧握住对方的手臂，郑重道了声永别。

琼恩的队伍与丹尼莉斯的残部在君临城外相遇。然而几天之后，消息传遍了维斯特洛大陆。据说某个伟大而神秘的预言终于得以实现：为了唤醒一把神奇的光明之剑，琼恩把那把古老的武器插入了丹尼莉丝，他唯一的坦塔利安亲人的胸膛，从而得到了战胜异鬼的保障。原来在记满咒语和预言的书中，雪诺是上古时代的亚梭尔.亚亥转世，而杀了自己的老婆/姐妹/家人来祭那把神奇的光明之剑是他们家一个很奇特的优良传统…

很快琼恩完成了他天赋的使命，汇集了维斯特洛剩余的力量，摧毁了异鬼，葬送了尸龙，遂天下太平，只有北境残余的冰墙作为这部史诗的证据。

“龙也好，剑也好，在我看来那更像是一场政变。”波隆嘿嘿笑起来。“随着丹尼莉斯死去的还有她的一群死党，我记得至少有乔拉.默尔蒙和几个没有卵蛋的虫子。战后的内阁会议里有史塔克家的人，徒利家的人，多恩的人，甚至有兰尼斯特的人，但唯独没有厄索斯的人...... 是你干的，是不是？”

 

提利昂的POV

当然是我。凭着我和瓦里斯的交情，从山姆威尔那里套出了琼恩出身的真相。瓦里斯也终于摊了牌：他只是想看到伊耿·坦格利安六世坐到铁王座上，从而衔接正统，千秋万代。琼恩有勇气胆识却没有野心，需要有人推他一把。于是我们开始散布流言，并在第一次战斗中把他“送”到了龙背之上。至于后面所发生的，就是顺其自然的事了：临冬城的陷落并不是我们的意愿，但这不可避免的事实确实坚定了史塔克家的珊莎与坦格利安的琼恩结盟的意向。

离开临冬城那天，珊莎的背后是城内的熊熊大火，给她在风中飞舞的红发镀上另一层亮色。北境不会遗忘。琼恩，记住，北境永不会遗忘。

“长夜将至，我从今开始守望，至死方休。我将不戴宝冠，不争荣宠。我将尽忠职守，生死於斯…”琼恩大概也没有忘记守夜人的誓言。

他们都坚信北境会被收复，无论自己是否能亲身出现在返程的队伍中。他们不是雇佣兵，不是游侠，只是生长于斯的凡人。

提利昂举杯：“而背弃他们的，是安达尔人、洛伊拿人和先民的女王，七国的统治者，全境守护，大草海的卡丽熙，镣铐/锁链破除者...天啊，在效忠女王陛下的日子里我居然记住了这么冗长的称呼。我那亲爱的父亲说过，大声宣称‘我是国王’的人，往往不是真正的王。”

提利昂怎么会饶过他的新女王呢？她下令处死了詹姆，如同上一场在黑水河边进行的虚假审判。詹姆跋涉北上，送来了瑟曦违反合约的消息，也带来了奔流域的联军。而她给他的回报是死刑，罪名是所有人都知道的陈年旧事：他刺杀了坦格利安的上一个疯王伊里斯，丹尼莉丝的父亲。

如果巴利斯坦还活着，他或许会为旧日的铁卫同袍求情。也许不会，因为疯王和劳勃那一批铁卫中，有道德洁癖的人不少，而詹姆也曾经把白袍子当作圣典一样对待。但巴利斯坦死了，黑鱼也死了，白牛，亚瑟戴恩…那些记录在白典中的传奇骑士们，似乎都在冥冥之中无言的注视着这场审判，看着那写满荣誉，忠诚和勇敢等漂亮字眼的白袍之梦如何终结。

“他平息了奔流域的叛乱，战胜了高庭的军队。”琼恩高声说：“我们失去了兰道.塔利这样的统帅，我们需要他。”

五王之战后至今，从罗勃，斯坦尼斯到泰温，维斯特洛大陆上的帅才几乎全部凋零。即便有琼恩和戴渥斯等人，他们也常借力于雇佣兵和游击力量，在万不得已的时刻凭着勇气来死里求生。现在他们北面要抵抗异鬼的入侵，南面要防御瑟曦的黄金军团，而能够撒开陷阱，运筹帷幄的人屈指可数。

提利昂心中重新燃起了希望。

但是琼恩最不擅长的技巧之一，就是“进谏”。不提兰道.塔利还好，一提及这个名字，正好触到女王的霉头。正是丹尼莉丝在暴怒中不由分说，处死了塔利父子，仅仅因为他们父子两个遵循旧时代的誓言，拒绝效忠新女王。这不啻是对于新女王的骄傲自负一个嘲讽。

丹尼莉丝的记忆被唤起，她冷冷的回应：“他还要在黑水河畔致我于死地！”

女王的历程少不了众多骑士的一路推送，但她并不理解骑士为何会鼎力协助与服从。也难怪，因为她一向认为自己是天命有归，一直以龙之母和解放者自诩，从不会像琼恩一样与伙伴们共享一块硬面包。在与瑟曦的第一次谈判失败时，她迁怒于琼恩和提利昂，对两人怒目而视：我的龙为此牺牲得毫无价值！

布蕾妮几乎要当场拔剑，但猎狗制止了她。他们毕竟服务于史塔克家，而史塔克宣誓效忠于这个独断专行的龙之女王。无论是否有人感到真正的愤慨和遗憾，但说到底，史塔克和兰尼斯特这两家的交情只能用一潭冰冻的死水来形容，而水底有若干史塔克的枯骨。

当詹姆被问及还有什么可辩解的。他扫视了在场的人一周，眼光从珊莎移过艾莉亚，最后落在布兰身上。他只是微笑着说：对不起。而布兰回之以同样不知意味的一丝微笑。

詹姆早就知道。无须先知的能力，他踏上北上旅程的时候，大概就预见到了这一幕。

提利昂每每遇到刀剑在喉的危机时，总是用家族的名字和金子来赢得巧言开脱的机会。但詹姆历来不擅长口舌，更何况他现在面对所有的指控，一如既往的不打算做任何辩解。

波隆的POV

我溜进地牢打算把他劫持出来，但他不干。他说：我现在一无所有。如果要你的城堡，爵位和女人，只能去找瑟曦或提利昂了。鉴于异鬼南下而维斯特洛大陆仍然在闹内讧，我建议你卷起细软回到弗拉雷斯那边去。兰尼斯特家族自身难保，看来不能偿还欠你的债了。

我叫他闭嘴，骂他白痴。

他说：上次你救我一命后，你就口口声声说不会再掺合斗龙这种事儿了。但你一直从君临跟我到这里，这又算什么白痴行径呢？算了，再让我求你一件事：提利昂很聪明，但打起仗来连个马童都不如。求你照顾他些，别让他稀里糊涂的送了命。

我才不会照顾你弟弟呢。你要是不放心就老老实实跟我走，自己去战场上给你亲爱的弟弟擦屁股去。我波隆说到做到，这辈子不再和龙上战场，不管那喷火的蜥蜴是站在哪一边儿的。

这又不是他第一次去寻死。你没法挽救一个变着花样儿作死的人。你知道吗，提利昂，他在水里被盔甲拖着往下沉的时候，还饶有兴致的看着水底被淹死的自家士兵，看似要来个官兵大团圆的样子。

詹姆举起假手，似乎有点儿得意的晃了晃，算作道别。

行刑那天，詹姆站在台上，眼光扫过人群找到了提利昂和波隆。然后他转头看到了等候在一边，全身披挂，手扶瓦雷利亚钢剑的布蕾妮。女骑士一言不发，但嘴角下撇的利害，腮边的肌肉拧成一团，忍着没有打颤。

“别这样，妞。你这样看起来更难看了。”詹姆笑起来。

然后他跪下，侧过头，低声对布蕾妮说了句什么。后者嘴角不受控制的抖动起来，但她的双臂依旧稳健，挥起利剑，一道寒光落下。

此地不是君临城。没有看客的惊叫或感叹。所有的人只是沉默着，几只停在垛口的乌鸦兀然哑叫起来，奋力蒲扇着翅膀飞走了。

詹姆.兰尼斯特的历史，由杰洛.海塔尔爵士开始书写，巴利斯坦爵士接续记录，现在轮到他自己挑起职责。从今往后，他的路由他自己写…… 但他终究没有写完，而在君临塔中的白典，也在战火中消失了踪迹。

 

瑟曦的POV

她坐在黑暗中，只是觉得冷。血液象是结了冰，从四肢流过，让手指变得僵直麻木。腹中的孩子大概还需要一次月亮的盈亏才会有胎动。在孕育前三个孩子的时候，此时她会极度渴望男性的抚摸。但这一次不是。她拒绝让攸伦碰她，也许是她的身体早已不再青春年少，这个孩子将轧干她最后一点乳汁，更或许是城外的战事令她心烦意乱。只有当深夜孤身坐在黑暗中，她才愿意承认，自己大概是在等着什么人。就像上一次长达一年的分别，那个人会在下一刻悄无声息的出现在门口，肮脏疲惫，还缺了一只手。

他怎么敢？每当她重新坐到铁王座上时，怒气才能压倒夜晚的多愁善感。他怎么敢把她丢下，让她独自面对君临城的混乱？他怎么敢残缺不全的回到她身边？他怎么敢拒绝我对首相的选择？他怎么敢忤逆她的意志？！从儿时起瑟曦就是掌握主动的那个。“你是要凯岩，还是要我？”如果有条锁链存在于这一对儿双生姐弟之间，那么那条锁链就是金色的，一端持在瑟曦手里，一端套在詹姆的脖子上。现在她已经不再提供选择来欲擒故纵：没有人能从我身边走开。

但如今留在她身边的又有谁呢？只有这个腹中尚无声息的孩子。

门扇发出一声轻响。

“谁？”她有些吃惊的问。

门口的身影走近，月光映出来人的半个面孔。詹姆就像上次劫后余生一样，站在门口安静的看着她，疲惫淡然，但并不算失魂落魄。

瑟曦难以置信的喃喃叫了声他的名字，然后就冲上前紧紧抱住他的臂膀，然后附上自己的嘴唇。

双唇一触即离，瑟曦很快板起脸，飞快的扇了对方一个耳光。

“没有人能离开我！”她恨恨的低声重复：“你更不能离开我！”

詹姆一般都在挨了她的耳光之后轻笑。但现在他面无表情的看着她，依旧沉默着。

瑟曦再次搂住对方的头颈，开始撕咬他的下唇。詹姆的味道极其陌生，冰冷却柔软。

半刻疑惑之后，瑟曦看着他举起右手，本应是僵直坚硬的黄金的右手，扼住了自己的喉咙。“詹姆…”她惊恐的叫声被堵在喉间。

她因为不能呼吸而恐慌，胸中如燃烧般疼痛，泪水也涌出了眼眶，但詹姆的手纹丝不动的依旧掐在她脖子上，没有任何表情的面孔近在咫尺。詹姆…住手…詹姆！她费力挣扎，两人纠缠着摔倒在地。

詹姆的瞳孔因该是绿色的，而不是此刻的灰蓝。瑟曦猛然踢蹬，终于赢得一丝重新灌入胸膛的空气。她尖叫起来：“卫兵！！”

不远处的廊间，猎狗瘫坐在地上，魔山巨大的身躯压到了他的一只脚，那条腿大概是废了。血从肩膀汩汩流至手掌，让他无法抓紧手中的武器。剑的护手咣当一声落到地上，在走廊的夜色里久久回响，然后再无声息。

女王的房间内，詹姆直起身体，冷冷的看着地上双目圆睁的瑟曦。他取下脸上的面具，露出了艾莉亚.史塔克的面孔。

 

*

 

提利昂掀开帘子，看着车外布满草苔的荒原和稀疏的灌木。他在考虑要不要向珊莎提议自己搬回凯岩城去。每年初春的时候，巨浪拍到崖角的岩石上，飞花碎玉，而整座城堡都会在雷鸣中吟唱，壮观之极。他在山海交界之处长大，看到过无数的海鸥。他的童年称不上快乐，但他从来没有注意到还有那么多匆忙的乌鸦。

 

*

孪河城主躺在床上，盯着床顶的大帐，双手交叉放在胸前，摆出个像模像样的骑士姿势，只是没拿剑。睡意袭来，他迷迷糊糊的觉得很满意：自己有精彩的一生，安稳的死亡，在梦境里只有最好的回忆。

墙外的火炬在燃烧，屋里的烛光闪烁。弥漫着新烤的面包和炖菜香味的酒馆里，没有乐器伴奏，波隆正和一大队拉尼斯特士兵举杯高唱卡斯特梅尔的雨季。浑厚的男声在低沉哀伤的音调里显得颇为悠扬。

And who are you, the proud lord said,

that I must bow so low?

Only a cat of a different coat,

that's all the truth I know.

In a coat of gold or a coat of red,

a lion still has claws,

And mine are long and sharp, my lord,

as long and sharp as yours...

 

“你有一个极出色的嗓子。”他尽兴后坐回到詹姆身边时，后者评论道。

他们坐在不引人注意的角落里，看着当兵的继续喝酒唱歌，在出征前的最后一晚找乐子。烛光倒映在詹姆的眼睛里，极其柔和温暖。该死，厨娘和女招待仍然在有意无意的往这边瞟。

“真的？你想听‘多恩人的老婆’那首吗？”波隆没好气的问。

 

The End


End file.
